Before the darkness
by Jcaslcgaiwd
Summary: Why was he so cold, so distant, so evil? The answer lies in the woman called Roya. As she pulls back his layers, she leaves him at his most vulnerable making was for darkness.


A/N: So this story is before Khan became a ruthless killer, so yes he does show sentiment. This is the story if how he became so cold and why. Another thing is this story is going to be written by two people. Me and my good friend Lizzie1498 (please look at her account and read her fantastic Sherlock fanfiction). We will each do a chapter, me odds and her even. All chapters (no matter who wrote it) will be on both of our accounts. This is so you don't have to worry about going from each account for every chapter. Now i will shut up and go on with the story! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or I would be rich and Abrams and I would be making awesome movies together.

* * *

Khan steeped into the building, observing his surroundings. All around were different types of challenges and things to do. One station was a rock climbing station, while fire balls were flung at you. The one next to it was a memory game. Basically you had thirty seconds to remember how to disassemble a bomb, then try it. That one a lot of people failed at. Khan had mastered all if these things, but that was because he was suppose to. He was the best, that's what he was made for: to be the very best.

If only he felt that way. All anyone wanted from him was to fight , hunt, show off, or kill something. He hated it. A few times he almost considered killing himself, considering it was a way to leave this hell hole. What would Zenith say? She was like a mother to him, the mother he had never had. She cared for him, fed him, and had raised him. She was a loving woman with bright eyes and a sweet smile. She always knew how to cheer Khan up, no matter how bad of a day it was.

His thoughts are interrupted by Marquis (his trainer) calling him over. Marquis tells Khan he has to fight someone. With an eye roll and heavy sigh, he steps on the blue mat, patiently waiting for his opponent to show up. They do show up, but it's not what he had expected. First of all it was a female with a lean figure. She was much shorter than him, by six inches at least. He almost thought this was a joke, until he saw the serious look on Marquis's face.

She had golden eyes and tan skin, long blond hair and a smile across her face. It was as if she knew something Khan didn't. She said her name was Roya before they began. The whistle was blown and they were ready. Khan let Roya get the first hit, trying to make her fell better about herself. He obviously knew her small figure couldn't out match his much larger build and better fight skills. He's been training his whole life, so this girl won't be any problem. If he wanted to, he could kill her in a heartbeat, but he wasn't cold like that.

She goes to punch him again, but he easily dodges it. What he doesn't see is the other fist coming. She hits his jaw so hard that a few of her knuckles crack. The cheek begins to swell slightly, but he's suffered worse. Khan goes for her stomach and succeeds, but she comes back at him with a solid punch to his side. Both stand there for a moment, gasping for air. Roya runs at him and he grabs her arm, throwing her small body against the wall behind him. She falls to the ground, huddled into a ball. Khan stops, concerned he may have hurt her a little too much. Slowly he walks towards her, then squats next to her. She doesn't move and he fears the worst. Had he really thrown her that hard?

"Are you okay, Roya?" He asks softly, touching her shoulder. She stirs a bit and he's happy she's still breathing. Khan blinks and then he's lying on his back with a small hand curled in a strong grip around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He looks up and sees Roya towering over him, squeezing a warning. She smiles, completely fine except for a black eye and busted lip.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponent. And never let your guard down." She says and the whistle goes off, announcing she won. Khan watches her walk away, still on the floor, slightly breathless as he caressed his bruised neck. Who was this girl and how the hell did she do that.

* * *

Please review and chapter two will come very soon!


End file.
